Event stream processing (ESP) is a set of technologies designed to assist the construction of event-driven information systems. ESP technologies may include event visualization, event databases, event-driven middleware, and event processing languages, or complex event processing (CEP). ESP deals with the task of processing multiple streams of event data with the goal of identifying the meaningful events within those streams. ESP enables applications such as algorithmic trading in financial services, radio frequency identification (RFID) event processing applications, fraud detection, process monitoring, and location-based services in mobile devices. ESP is generally limited to analyzing limited amounts of data; specifically, current ESP solutions are limited to analyzing the event streams in real time (e.g., the events happening right now) and events stored for limited windows (e.g., events that have happened in the last minute).